A Slow Night at the Tavern
by Warden Whitetree
Summary: What is a bard to do on a slow night to earn her coin? Spin a tale of adventure and romance, of course.


This is a one shot piece, just something I did to get a feel for three of my elves that run around in my head. I like the story, and I thought you would too.

Character notes for this story:

Reijen: High elf that decided she wanted to travel outside her home to learn about the other races and gather stories to bring back with her. She acts the minstrel to make enough coin, enjoying her craft as much as the patrons do.

Nyafain: A night elf druid, Nyafain walks on the outside of her people. The forest that the druids call home is also her home, though she lives there alone. Nyafain is fiercely protective of the forest, reacting before asking questions if someone puts it in danger. She is a trickster, often using whatever is around her to get a reaction out of her current companions. She isn't above the most basic of tricks, down to staining someone's teeth to get them to lighten up.

Alden: A male night elf druid. Alden is Nyafain's opposite. He is serious most of the time, diplomatic the rest of the time. Alden refuses to ever act foolish, something that Nyafain has taken to mean 'play as many tricks on him as possible'. While Nyafain treads on many toes with her opinions and actions, Alden strictly follows tradition, right down to the division between male animal shapes and female animal shapes.

* * *

She let her fingers drift over the strings. The people wanted to hear music, stories, tales of old that would help them forget about the now as much as the ale in their hands. She tilted her head, letting the voices drift over her as she watched the fire. Large hoop earrings glinted softly in the dancing light. There weren't as many voices tonight as there had been last night. She flirted her amethyst gaze over the bar. Many were staring at their drinks. Others were staring pass the walls, longing in their gaze. 

She flipped a curl of blond hair over her shoulder. Seemed that she was free for the night. Her mind wandered back to her home. Its tall spires and fluid buildings seemed to grow from the very ground. How she longed to be home.

"_I don't know if you can see  
The changes that have come over me  
In these last few days I've been afraid  
That I might drift away_

_  
I've been telling old stories, singing songs  
That make me think about where I've come from  
That's the reason why I seem  
So far away today"_

"Elf, tell us a story."

Reijen let the song fade, her chest tight with loneliness. "What story shall I tell?"

"That one about the brave Knights!"

"One with monsters and damsels!"

Reijen smiled as the patrons bickered. "Once, in a far away land, a young man worked in a castle. Every day he saw the lord's daughter. Her beauty was second only to her older sister, her grace from the blood of her mother. She had the blood of the high elves in her veins, but was still very human, giving her a gentleness that made most like her. The lad watched as she grew up. He knew every look on her face, every bruise she gained playing in the fields. And every time her people dismissed her for her elven blood he grew angry. One day, he approached the lord of the castle.

'Sir, I know that I am not able to court your daughter. But I wish to be given a chance.'

"The lord studied the young man. He had also watched as his daughter grew, knowing that the young man loved her. He nodded slowly, but what he said caused the young man's heart to sink.

'I know you mean to fight, but are you certain that is what she wants?'

"How could he tell his lord that he knew the lady did not want a fighting man? But that was the only way to make a fortune. 'Sir, I know what I must do. If she does not want me, then I will leave and never ask again.'

"The lord agreed, giving the lad enough money to survive for a month. He was a good lad, as loyal as any knight he has seen. The lord had always believed that fate had been cruel to give a fighter's spirit to such a lowly born child.

"The lad was off. At first, he could not find any knight willing to take him on as a squire. It was until two years later, on his eighteenth birthday that the young man discovered his place in fate. He found himself at the edge of the druid's forest, blind with hunger. There, two shadows were outlined in the twilight by a torch. He could tell that they were planning to set fire to the trees.

'You there, stop!'

"The two shadows looked up. The lad swallowed as he looked into the eyes of two orcs. Their faces were highlighted in the torch's light. Already misshaped by nature, the light caused the lad to step back and trip himself. The orcs were on top of him, muttering in their foul language. He knew instantly that they were going to eat him. And he had never been able to tell his love what he felt. Sorrow enveloped him, robbing him of strength. It was all her could do not to weep in front of the orcs. As the orcs decided what part each would eat, the lad decided that he would not be eaten. He would make his fortune and go back to his love. He would prove himself able to protect her from all the pain the world had to offer.

"The lad kicked out, trying to fight off the orcs. A shadow moved, causing the orcs to look up. Before they could bite the lad, a deafening roar shook the earth. A huge paw knocked both orcs off the lad. They rolled and tried to flee. The bear that had knocked them down clawed at their arms. As the lad watched, a wolf came from the forest. The wolf seemed to be made of a moonbeam, its body fluid in the moonlight. The bear mauled the orcs, the wolf nipped around the bear's claws. The lad just stared, uncertain of what was happening.

"At last, the orcs stopped moving. The bear and wolf watched the bodies before looking at each other. The wolf raised its head and watched the lad. His legs seemed to freeze and his eyes locked with the wolf's. Slowly, the wolf walked to him. The lad made to run, but fell to the earth. He watched as the wolf reared onto its back legs. Slowly, the fur dissolved and the muzzle shorted, leaving an elf standing over him.

"The elf held out her hand, her eyes laughing. Even in the dim light, the lad could see that her hair was bright green. It framed her face and was partially tied up at the back of her head. Dark green stripes crossed over her eyes, going from her forehead to the bottom of her cheek. Her skin was purple, letting the stripes stand out.

'There is no need to fear, we will not hurt you.'

"That caused the lad to glance over at the bear. It had long ago changed to a male elf. He was cleaning his hands of the orc blood when he stood, tall and proud. Unlike the other elves the lad had known, these two were almost primal in their strength. They did not seem ethereal, but very real. He said this, causing a sardonic look to pass over the male's amber eyes.

"The female laughed her gaze as clear as the moonlight the lad had compared her to already. 'We are night elves, and druids at that. I have not heard of a flighty druid yet.'

'You forgot to include yourself, Nyafain.'

"Again, the female laughed. She waved away his comment before leaning conspiratorially close to the lad's ear. 'Never mind him. He is just too stiff and formal to know what harmless fun is.'

"The male shrugged, the sardonic look never left his face.

"The lad nodded, then froze before babbling off about how wrong the female was. The male held up his hand, stopping the lad. 'Do not mind her, human. She always uses the nearest breathing creature to get a reaction out of me.'

'And I normally do. You must agree that blue teeth are very becoming.'

"The lad choked on his laugher at seeing the male's ruffled look. Before he could try to speak, the male elf looked at the one he had called Nyafain. She grinned at him before turning to the lad. 'Humans do not make it out here that often. In seeing that you stopped those orcs from burning one of the trees, why not stay for the night?'

"The lad made to refuse, but Nyafain pulled out some bread. Placing it in the lad's hands, she ordered 'eat. This is safe. I only give Alden the special food.'

"He ate, wolfing it down so quickly that even Nyafain's brow raised in surprise. She had Alden led the way into the forest. Casting an apprehensive glance, the lad hurried to stay close to Nyafain. She spoke as the three of them walked, relaxing the lad. She spoke of the forest: the trees, the creatures, what was safe to eat and what was not.

'Lady elf, why are you doing this?'

"Nyafain and Alden both blinked. Nyafain was first to recover. 'You want someone to teach you. I can see it in your eyes.'

'Yes, I do. I must learn to fight so that I can protect the woman I love.'

"Nyafain smiled softly. 'You humans always amaze me. Who must you learn from?'

'I thought I would learn from a wandering knight. But none wanted to teach me. I traveled from town to town. No warrior will teach me to fight.' The lad sat down on a stump, knowing that he had failed in his quest. 'I will never learn. And I will never be able to tell her that I love her.'

'You give up too fast, human.'

"The gruff voice had the lad looking up. Alden was studying a branch as if it told him all of life's mysteries. 'While no warrior will teach you, I know that the paladins near Lorrelsance are looking for strong men with loyal hearts.'

'They are stiffer than you are, Alden. They will smother this lad and turn his love for one woman into devoutness for their Light.' Nyafain was watching the moon rise in the night sky. 'But there may be a way. A noble, one without heir, lives in the chapel. He prays and prays for a lad to be his son. But their dear Light has not let his lady wife carry a son or daughter.'

'And how would you know that, Nyafain?' Annoyance rang clear in Alden's tone.

"Nyafain smiled at him, a playfully evil look danced in her eyes. 'Crows are very good at learning secrets.' She turned to the lad, her gaze looking into his soul. 'You are loyal and good. We owe you for what you did. I will guide you to his man. But I will not tell him why you are there. And you will not speak to him about any of this. Swear that to me.'

'I swear on my love for my lord's daughter. I would not be worthy of her if I broke my word.' The lad was renewed. The elf had saved him. Both elves told him to rest for the night. In the morning, they were all off. Nyafain acted like a hunting dog. Her fierce demeanor stopped many highwaymen on their travels. Alden was the lad's hawk, circling in the sky.

"Slowly, the three made their way down to Lorrelsance. Nyafain changed to a crow, carefully leading the lad to the chapel. She cawed outside the side door. The lad gripped the handle, praying that all would work out. He opened the door and was faced with an old man. The lad knew that this was the noble that Nyafain had spoken of. The noble was still fit, wearing his years well. What was he to say?

'Who are you?'

"The lad gulped before telling the noble his name. 'I am Alwyn, sir. I do not know my father's name. He and my mother left me in my lord's care when I was a child.'

"The noble watched him. The name was not among any human nobles. 'Why are you here, lad?'

"Alwyn was caught. To tell the truth would be to break his oath. But he refused to lie to anyone. At last the noble began to smile. He walked up to Alwyn and placed his hands on the lad's shoulders. 'I know why you are here. I have prayed and prayed, and at last the Light has sent me the son I always wanted. Will you agree to be my son?'

"Alwyn breathed out a yes before grinning. Five years passed, and Alwyn studied hard in the ways of combat. He learned how to manage the noble's lands. At last the noble stepped down from his title, passing it on to Alwyn. Alwyn returned to the lord's castle, a lord himself. At first, none of the family recognized him. After a few minutes of silence, Alwyn's love shyly spoke.

'Alwyn?'

"Alwyn's heart soared. He did not realize how much he had changed on the outside. He had changed to the point that the lord, his elder daughter and her husband did not recognize him. But his love still knew him. She could see Alwyn was the same inside.

'My lord, I come to you now as a peer. I ask that I may have your daughter's hand in marriage.'

"The lord glanced at his daughter. He knew that she had loved Alwyn as well. Her heart was in her eyes when she turned to look at her father. 'Will you be able to protect my daughter?'

'All my subjects know of her blood and see it as a gift. The penalty for treating anyone ill is heavy. I shall use my wit, body and sword to see that she is never harmed.'

"The lord smiled at this. He had been worried that Alwyn would only use a sword, harming his daughter with guilt that blood might be shed over her. Now he knew that Alwyn understood the sword was not the only way to defend her honor. 'Daughter, what do you say?'

'I would be delighted to be his wife, father.' While shy in words, she smiled openly at the lad down the table. Alwyn keep a straight face, but he was amazed at his fortune. The lady had always loved him!

'Then you have my blessing.'

"Their wedding is still remarked on to the day. And proof that crows are sometimes good luck."

* * *

One last note, the song is part of "Caledonia", by Celtic Woman. I, personally, love their music. It's a nice mix of traditional Celtic and more modern Celtic songs. 


End file.
